


Bodies

by LotharWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chest Binding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Other, afab character, ftm character, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4279716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar spends the morning with his favorite human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short in 2013 after I was feeling very dysphoric. Falls into the under 500 words fanfic parameters. also mentions ace wrap binding which I don't recommend doing.

“What are you thinking about?” Balthazar asked as he pulled the plain black sheet over their bodies.  The human beside him looked up briefly and met his gaze.   
  
“I was wondering how it felt to be able to switch bodies in an instant like you.” The unnatural blonde sighed, “What is it like?”  
  
Balthazar paused for a moment and gently caressed the human’s lower back with his left palm. “Slipping into a jar full of sticky liquid.” The human snorted and laughed as tears filled his brown eyes. “You seem to forget that I’m merely a wavelength, Aiden.”

“I didn’t forget Balthazar.” The human wrapped its arms around the angel’s neck. “You’ve done more for me that I could ever repay..”  
  
_“Don’t.”_ Balthazar frowned as his hand traveled to the human’s short spiky hair. “You do not need to repay me. _Ever._ ”   
  
The bitter early morning Vermont breeze fluttered through the slightly cracked window and tickled Aiden’s feet. The human shivered and Balthazar slow unwound its arms from the other man's neck neck. He glanced down at his body; female but foreign to its owner. He knew the human would understand once it passed that the human body is nothing more than a shell. It’s soul was male.   
  
“Will you take the first steps to transition?” he whispered as he closed the faded white wood window.   
  
“I don’t know.” He whispered as he covered his body.  The small bump in the sheet showed the man’s anatomical shame. “I’m terrified to take the first steps…” He shook his head to fight back tears “After what happened last time…”  
  
Balthazar nodded and stood at the side of the bed. He tore the sheet none to gently from Aiden’s body and lifted the human straight off the bed. It was the routine they had fallen into. He would help Aiden bind his chest when he woke up each morning. They were so comfortable being exposed to each other there was no personal boundary between them anymore.  The angel secretly enjoyed this trust.


End file.
